The Kane Legacy
by JustAnotherNinetiesBitch
Summary: Future-verse. One secret unravels another and Miranda Mona Montgomery finally learns of her heritage.
1. Prelude (2014)

Exasperated by yet another situation that resulted in a crossfire between her family and her husband, Kendall nervously pressed her palms into each other. "Binx, you know I love you but now is not the time."

"Your sister has every reason to be concerned, Kendall." In a pitiful attempt to be the voice of reason, Erica supported Bianca's request.

Two pairs of wide, brown eyes pierced Kendall's soul and pleaded with her to see sense. Those eyes were a powerful force to be reckoned with and, on any other day, Kendall would have crumbled under that force but, for her husband, for Zach, she refused. "Mom, I appreciate that, I do but Zach has suffered a tremendous loss –" As her mother started to protest, Kendall raised her hands in defence. "I know, I know Zach and his father had a difficult relationship, to say the least, but a father is a father and Alexander was the only one Zach had. He needs time to process his death. He needs time to heal."

"Okay, okay, fine." Bianca relented, reluctantly. "I'm sorry, I know Zach must be upset. It's inconsiderate of me to be here. I've just been so worried, you know?" The death of Alexander Cambias Sr. inevitably resulted in catastrophic consequences, unless Bianca anticipated and prevented them.

"No, don't be silly." Kendall rushed to reassure her sister, "I completely understand your concerns. Alexander was the final tie to the Cambias name, the only real threat. The one person that had the power to somehow let Miranda know about her father." A whole decade had passed, yet all three women barely had the ability to let _his_ name pass over their lips, without a shiver down their spine.

"Kendall, we just need to know if Alexander could have planned any kind of attack." Erica stated, matter-of-factly. "Whether there could be some kind of way Alexander could reach out to Miranda in his will." Despite the complicated legal procedures herself and Zach had drawn up to protect Miranda's paternity from being exposed, Erica remained sceptical as to Alexander's continued silence. "I mean, he may have kept the truth hidden for years but what other choice did he have? Now, he's free from the consequences if he did dare break his silence, now this could be his parting shot." With her characteristic irrationality, Erica only prompted evident concern from Bianca.

Kendall scowled, irritated by her mother's lack of tact, as she attempted to soothe Bianca's fears. "Bianca, if Zach had any reason to believe that Alexander had planned to drop any kind of bomb on Miranda like that, you know that he would do whatever in his power to stop it." Her sister nodded her head, in acceptance of the obvious. "And tomorrow, tomorrow I will call the lawyers myself just to be certain that Miranda's name isn't mentioned in any part of his will, okay?"

Bianca appeared relieved, "Really, you would do that?"

Kendall nodded her head in confirmation and Erica followed Kendall's lead, "Listen to your sister, Bianca. There's no need to worry about Miranda."

Calmer by the second, Bianca exhaled deeply and permitted her worries to momentarily escape. "Thank you." On instinct, Bianca wrapped her arms around Kendall in a physical show of gratitude. "Thank you so much." As the sisters broke apart, Bianca noted the time and bit her bottom lip. "I should really head home; I left Miranda to her homework, which she still won't have finished, and I'm sure Gabrielle's still awake."

"Okay, send them my love." Kendall smiled, relieved her sister had accepted the outcome to their conversation.

"I will, and I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to pressure you or Zach." Once Bianca felt confident Kendall understood her pure intentions, she ducked from her sister's home.

"How is Zach?" Never one to beat around the bush, Erica dove in for information. "What you said earlier led me to believe he's really been affected by Alexander's death."

"Yeah, well, he has been." Kendall confirmed, "Ever since he received the call, he hasn't been himself. Then at the funeral yesterday, he barely said one word all day." While Kendall had anticipated some kind of reaction from her husband, she hadn't quite expected him become somewhat of a shell to his former self. "Then, today, it's as if none of that happened." She pursed her lips in contemplation, "Mom, he hasn't shed one tear since he found out."

"Well, honey, like you said, Zach and his father had such a difficult relationship," her mother rationalised.

"But so did you with yours and look how you reacted when your father died." Kendall retaliated, a little harsher in her voice than in her heart.

Rather offended and off-putted by the remark, Erica squirmed, "That was different, honey."

"Why? Because you and your father had unresolved issues?" Kendall started to pace back and forth, "So did they, mom." The extremity of her emotions overwhelmed her and Kendall buried her face into her hands as she silenced for a moment. "I'm sorry, I am... I didn't mean to snap at you but I, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do for him, you know? I don't know how to help him through this. He is my husband, I'm his wife; I should know exactly what to say, or exactly what to do –"

"Kendall, sweetheart," Erica provoked Kendall's hands away from her face and led her toward the sofa. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself." She advised, as she brushed the spiral curls from Kendall's face. "Sometimes, when you need someone, you don't necessarily need them to do or say something, you just need them. Maybe that's how Zach feels about you, maybe he just needs to feel your presence, honey."

Always astounded at the calm her mother could create, Kendall eased within herself. She smiled, "You always know exactly what to say, you know that?"

Pleased she could remedy Kendall's situation, Erica composed herself. "Well, I probably overreacted earlier," she noted, in an apologetic tone. "It's just that when Bianca came to me with her concern, it shook me up. To think that Alexander could destroy every defence we set in place to protect Miranda from the truth and force Bianca to endure that whole ordeal all over again." She shuddered, the memories would haunt her for a lifetime.

"It'll never happen, mom." Kendall confidently declared, "That is the one secret, in this family, that will stay buried forever."


	2. Maternal Instinct (2025)

As Bianca studied her eldest child with a mixture of concern and confusion, she reviewed Miranda's odd behaviour in previous months and contemplated the various explanations that could account for her transformation. Finally, after much debate, Bianca settled upon the date; March, 19th. She shook her head in dismay, unable to comprehend that Miranda had been twenty one years old for nearly three months.

"What?" 'Guilt lines' as Bianca liked to name them, the little crinkles in Miranda's youthful skin when she formed a certain expression, appeared on Miranda's face once she noticed her mother's thoughtful gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It wasn't one specific action, or any kind of expression Bianca could pinpoint, but Miranda had changed. What Bianca didn't know was whether her concern was another maternal overreaction, an affliction she suffered from on a regular basis, or maternal instinct. Reluctantly, Bianca had no choice but to reason Miranda's behaviour to the process of maturity. "Do I need a reason to admire my beautiful daughter?" Bianca joined Miranda on the sofa and draped one arm around her shoulders to squeeze her as Miranda rolled her eyes, dismissive of her mother's embrace. "I just can't believe my baby's not a baby anymore."

"Mom, I'm twenty one. I haven't been a baby for a while now," Miranda sarcastically remarked.

"You'll always be my baby," Bianca contradicted, as she planted an affectionate smooch on Miranda's cheek. Rather than compete her mother for the best display of affection with a war of kisses as they always had, Miranda slunk away from her mother and busied herself with an excessive stack of paperwork from Fusion's promotional department, in order to avoid further conversation. Her concerns amplified by Miranda's reluctance to communicate, Bianca pursed her lips and inhaled heavily, "Is this the promotional material for the new summer line-up?" She questioned, in an attempt to make small-talk and Miranda nodded her head. "Kendall must be really impressed with your work, if she trusts you to handle this."

"Well, I have worked for her since I was sixteen." Her tone rather short, Miranda collected the paperwork and moved away from her mother.

Taken aback by Miranda's bluntness, Bianca cleared her throat, "Yeah, well… I just meant that she must see lots of potential. I mean, first, that promotion and a raise last week, and now she's left the summer line-up in your hands. That's pretty cool, huh?" When little reaction came from Miranda, Bianca bit her bottom lip, "But, you know, if it becomes a little too much, you can always talk to me, and I can have a word with Kendall –"

"Why would it be too much?" Snappy, Miranda spun on her heels and scowled at her mother in a confrontational manner.

Bianca shook her head, "Honey, I just don't want you to overwork yourself." Her voice softened in the hopes the conversation would return to a more rational tone. "You deserve some time to yourself, some time to enjoy your freedom. This summer is the time for you to relax and unwind. By the time September rolls around, you'll be in your senior year of college and then you'll have the whole world at your feet." She smiled, in a show of support, "Nobody would think less of you if –"

Impatient at her mother's attempt to meddle, Miranda's temper rose quick. "Will you stop?" The sudden rise of volume in her voice stunned Bianca into silence. "I like my work, I enjoy it and I intend to stay at Fusion until the end of the summer as planned. So, why don't you do me a favour, and quit your interference?"

"Miranda, I –" Her capability for words lost Bianca as she watched Miranda storm out of the house.

After the screech of tires and roar of Miranda's beetle, Gabrielle returned home. "What's her problem? She nearly ran me down."

Unable to answer her question, Bianca placed both hands on her hip and exhaled softly, "She's had a bad day." Even as she muttered the poor excuse, Bianca knew Gabrielle was too intuitive to buy into such a lie but Miranda's uncharacteristic behaviour had strained the relationship between the two sisters to the point that Gabrielle had somewhat disconnected. "She'll cool off." Her mother attempted to dismiss Miranda's mood and switched topics, "Why don't you tell me about your day?" Bianca returned to the sofa and patted the spot beside her to motion for Gabrielle to join her there. "How was lunch with your grandmother?"

Various purchases visibly made, Gabrielle rushed to her mother's side. "It was lovely, actually she met Jake." After six months of a stable relationship, Gabrielle had finally collected the nerve for both herself and Jake to introduce him to Erica and the outcome had been a pleasant surprise. "She adores him."

Bianca smiled widely, "How could you ever doubt her?"

"She even offered to chaperone us to New York to see a show on Broadway whenever we were free. Jake was totally star-struck," Gabrielle reported.

"Naturally," her mother chuckled, as if his reaction were the only obvious choice. Upon reflection, Bianca could only be thankful her mother had softened somewhat over the years and her acceptance, or rather tolerance, of people had become an easier process. Thankfully, neither Miranda or Gabrielle had encountered the issues Bianca, or Kendall, had done when they attempted to introduce her Erica to any of their chosen partners. "And I knew she would love Jake. How could she not?"

Gabrielle smiled happily, "The only person is left is Miranda. Though, I'm not sure I would put my worst enemy in the same room with her, lately." Carefree, Gabrielle reached for a bottle of water from the kitchen and devoured a mouthful. "She's been so weird recently, like ever since she came home from college."

Hopeful to reassure Gabrielle, if only to set her own mind to peace, Bianca dismissed her concerns. "She's just a little stressed out at the moment but she'll be fine." Unlike Gabrielle, Miranda had never reacted well to pressure. In that comparison, the sisters couldn't be further apart. When kids at school teased Miranda for her mother's sexual orientation, Miranda had burst into tears of humiliation. When kids at school attempted the same tactic on Gabrielle, it was the bullies that found themselves in tears. Much to Bianca's amusement and pride, Gabrielle's inspirational, impromptu speech about homophobia had prompted the school into action for further awareness of homosexual relationships by way of a mini-festival. "But, just to be sure, promise to keep an eye on her?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Promise."


	3. A Little ConFusion at Fusion

"…e-mail whatever you have and I'll let you know, as soon as possible." Kendall instructed her niece, just as Bianca entered. "Binx, hey."

Oblivious to Miranda's annoyance at her unexpected appearance, Bianca flashed her naturally cheesy smile. "Hey, I was just in the area and decided I would pop in to see if two my favourite people were free for lunch," she explained her presence. "Gabrielle cancelled on me to join mom in the city, they are pretty inseparable at the moment."

While Kendall reacted to Bianca's comment, Miranda collected her paperwork and aimed for a quick exit. "I actually have work to do, so I'll take a rain check."

"I'm sure you can spare a couple hours –" Bianca frowned.

"I would really rather just finish this today," Miranda finalised the conversation, before her aunt could interject.

"No need to look so disappointed," Kendall noted, as Bianca's saddened eyes followed Miranda's body storm from the office. "I'm still here." Her sister appeared remorseful at her inconsideration and Kendall couldn't keep her silence. "Look, Binx, if it's just me let me know but, did I just sense some tension between the two of you?" Miranda had been employed at Fusion since she was sixteen years old and Kendall had enviously witnessed the unbreakable bond Bianca shared with her, all the while curious how different her life would have been if she had been blessed with a Kane woman herself. "Maybe I've read too much into it but I've had this weird vibe."

"Honestly, Kendall, I don't know what's up with her lately." Bianca folded her arms across her chest and exhaled, "She hasn't been herself for months."

"Boy trouble, maybe?" Kendall offered a contribution but the option seemed unlikely, since Miranda had always confided in at least one of the female family members, more than often her grandmother, in matters of the heart. "Or maybe she's just in need of a little independence." Careful not to offend, Kendall scrunched her face a little as Bianca's head snapped in her direction. "No offence, Binx, but you have this tendency to... to be a little overprotective of her and Gabrielle."

Bianca appeared horrified, "I've become our mother, haven't I?" In an awkward fashion, Kendall bobbed her head from side to side and shrugged her shoulders in reluctant agreement of Bianca's sudden realisation. "Awesome." She slumped into the corner-sofa and Kendall followed. "It's not like mom didn't warn me this would happen. She would say her mother had warned her and she didn't listen just the same." Bianca shook her head, "Whenever mom would interfere, it drove me insane and I would promise myself that I would never be the same way but –"

Kendall reached for her sisters hand and squeezed, "But you're a mother and you can't help yourself." In reassurance, she smiled. "Hey, come on, Bianca. Every mother feels exactly the same way at some point in their children's lives and you are no exception, nor should you be. What you should do is count yourself lucky that you don't have to contend with the brutal battles of a father and his two sons on a daily basis." Kendall heartily chuckled, as Bianca looked visibly relieved. "I have lost count how many times Zach and Ian have come to blows and that's just this week. One minute, they're at each other's throats over curfew and the next they're watching the game like they're each other's best friend because that's the way kids are with their parents." She rubbed Bianca's back, "She's twenty-one now, Binx. Let her have her independence, let her know how it feels to be in control of her life then, before you know it, she'll back to her old self and you two will be closer than you ever were before." Confidence started to fill Bianca's heart, as she knew Kendall's reassurances were so much more than hopeful promises. "Besides, who knows better about the ups and downs of a relationship between mother and daughter than yours truly, huh?"

The sisters smiled at one another and Bianca nodded, "Thank you, Kendall."

"You can thank me over that lunch you promised me because I am starved." Kendall patted her toned stomach.

* * *

><p>Zach strolled into Kendall's Fusion office and noticed Miranda at her desk, "Well, well, well, aren't you a busy bee?"<p>

Miranda blushed a little as she perfectly stacked the papers on Kendall's desk, "Mom came by and she's taken Kendall out for lunch already, they probably won't be back for another hour or so, but I can let her know you dropped by when she comes back."

"No, that's okay," Zach's hand waved, dismissive. "Actually, I'm here to see you." Instantly, Miranda's eyes widened and Zach delved both hands into his pockets, in an awkward fashion. "You know how fast news travels in this family, you ladies seem to keep pretty quiet when you think there's something us men shouldn't know," Zach pointed out, in his characteristic attempt to skip around the small-talk. "The boys are under the impression that your sister has a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah…" Miranda stammered. Somehow, despite Zach's protectiveness of all members of their family, even his mother-in-law, despite their bipolar relationship, Miranda always found herself dumbfounded by his particular interest in Gabrielle. The revelation that Zach was Gabrielle's biological father had been one her mother had privately, and calmly, informed Gabrielle of on her sixteenth birthday, but the news still hadn't quite sunk in, even if a whole year had passed by since. "His name's Jake and he sounds okay, I actually haven't had the chance to meet him myself. I think Gabby introduced him to grams the other week."

Zach's concern lifted somewhat, "What did Erica think of him?" Despite their adversary relationship, Zach had every faith in Erica's instinct.

Uncertain how to respond, or what kind of information Zach hoped to achieve, Miranda forced a smile. "She adored him." Miranda noted Zach's expression falter to an expression she couldn't decipher for herself, "And no man has ever been able to deceive Erica Kane, so I'm sure he's perfect for Gabrielle."

Still disconcerted, Zach couldn't refute Miranda had made a relevant point. "Erica certainly likes to make her opinion of others known," he admitted. "I've been married to Kendall for twenty years and the woman still doesn't trust me." His joke had an ounce of truth in it but both Zach and Miranda chuckled; no matter how many times Kendall complained, everyone understood how Zach and Erica's protective nature toward her made her that much more secure, an emotion necessary after the kind of history she and Erica had shared.

Miranda spied an opportunity to pry for information and cleared her throat, "Grams knew you before Kendall, didn't she?" At her question, Zach's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Miranda inwardly kicked herself. "The two of you met before you moved to Pine Valley," Miranda reminded, as she studied Zach's reaction.

"Erica and I met in one of my casinos in Las Vegas, yeah." How much Miranda knew of their history, Zach couldn't be certain but that she knew this much had whacked him off his usual confident balance. "But my decision to move to Pine Valley was coincidental and my introduction to Kendall was a stroke of pure luck." Not sure whether Miranda had accepted his falsified recollection, Zach switched on his uniquely charismatic charm, "How about you join me for lunch?"


	4. Those 4am Conversations

Kendall flicked the beside lamp on and rolled over, in irritation at her husband. "What's the matter?"

"It's nearly 4am, why are you still awake?" Zach frowned.

"Do you know how many times you have huffed and puffed air in the last five minutes, let alone the past five hours?" She propped her pillow upon the headboard and pulled the sheets up to her torso, in order to remain warm. "Either you're Mr Wolf in your dreams or you have something on your mind."

"Did we ever tell the kids how we met?" He questioned, "Not the accidental introduction, you fell head over heels, love at a moment's notice version. I mean, the real version, the truth." Ever since his conversation with Miranda earlier that day, how she had become aware of his and Erica's acquaintance before his involvement with Kendall had played on his mind. "How your mother skipped out of town after Bianca had Miranda, and came to work for me as Desiree."

Perturbed by her husband's abrupt reference to ancient history, Kendall scrunched her face and shook her head. "What, oh, hey boys, did we ever mention that one time your grandmother flew off the deep end because your aunt, Bianca, had been raped by your father's brother, which, by the way, produced your cousin, Miranda, who we all believed to be dead for several months? It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue," she snarkily remarked.

"Okay, so the story of your mother's breakdown doesn't qualify for small talk at the dinner table." Defensive, Zach shrugged his shoulders and shuffled his back to the headboard, mirroring his wife's position, "I dropped by your office this afternoon, I saw Miranda." Reluctant to elaborate further, Zach attempted to conceal what Kendall would only evaluate as excessive overprotectiveness, "She mentioned that Gabby had introduced this new boyfriend of hers to your mother last week," he lowered his voice, his words barely muttered and Kendall's eyes narrowed, in suspicion of her husband's motives. Blasé in his reference to Gabrielle's boyfriend, Zach continued his recollection of the altercation, "Anyway, I made a silly remark about how difficult your mother could be," Zach confessed, to which Kendall playfully scowled, "And Miranda mentioned that Erica and I had known one another before you and I had been introduced."

Kendall's brow raised, "That's it?"

Surprised his wife had failed to reciprocate his concern for Miranda, Zach felt uncharacteristically foolish. "Well, I just wondered how much she knew. How much Bianca had explained, you know?" In an unlikely alliance, he and Erica had teamed up to prevent any media resource to report the horrific experience Bianca endured at Michael Cambias' hands, or of Miranda's hidden paternity. While Zach understood that Bianca had no intention to inform Miranda of her conception, he couldn't be certain as to whether Bianca had ever informed Miranda of the dramatic events shortly after her birth.

"I know Bianca wrestled with how much Miranda should know about what happened back then but, for all I know, she decided to leave the past exactly where it should be. After Marissa died, she did worry J.R. would tell Miranda as some form of payback but, once J.R. went to prison for her death, Bianca felt reassured that J.R. wouldn't be able to reach out to Miranda from behind bars," Kendall explained. "Why does all of this matter, Zach?"

"It doesn't," her husband reassured, with a shake of his head. "I probably just read too much into it, Miranda took me by surprise."

Kendall shook her head, "No, I know you better than that, Zach Slater. There's more to this story, so spill."

His lips reluctantly parted to continue, "I invited Miranda to lunch with me, in the hopes that she would reveal whatever else she knew but I couldn't pry much more out of her. She has her cards pretty close to her chest," Zach reported. Since Bianca had practically raised Miranda and Gabrielle in Pine Valley, Zach felt fairly confident in his ability to read Miranda. Her usual openness had been shut down, her responses cut short; Zach noted evident differences. "Has Bianca shared any concerns with you?" The more Zach pressed the importance of the matter, the more Kendall's mind started to contemplate the various explanations for Miranda's behaviour and one particular possibility shook her to the core of her very soul. In answer to her husband's question, Kendall solemnly shook her head, trapped in the turmoil of her alternate universe. It was supposedly impossible for Miranda to ever discover the tumultuous history of her conception and birth but Kendall knew better than to believe in the impossible; after all, her mother was Erica Kane, and impossible did not exist in that woman's vocabulary. "Hey, look, I don't want to worry you." Concern daunted Kendall's beautiful features and Zach affectionately caressed her cheek, "I just think we should keep a close eye on Miranda, from now on, okay? Just to keep our minds at ease."

"Sure," Kendall nodded, her mind anything but at ease.

* * *

><p>Her sleep interrupted, Miranda rolled over and reached for her iPhone, which flashed a notification. As expected, A.J. had deposited several drunken texts and Miranda wearily replied, with only the request A.J. remain safe. Within the minute, A.J.'s name flashed upon the screen and Miranda answered, "What do you want?" The friendship they had nurtured since childhood had been shattered by her betrayal and Miranda didn't care to pretend otherwise.<p>

"Why did you do it?" Sadness in his voice, A.J. slurred his every word in between heavy, loaded breaths.

Exasperated, Miranda repeated the same answer she always did, "A.J., you know why."

"We could have made it work," he sobbed, as his voice cracked with emotion. "I would have done that for you, Miranda."

His promises only threatened to allow the tears that surfaced in Miranda's eyes, "Please, A.J.…" she softly pleaded with him, "Go home and sleep it off." Saddened, Miranda ended the same call she and A.J. endured at least once a week and squeezed the spare pillow close to her abdomen for some remnant of comfort. No matter the kind of promises A.J. made, Miranda knew better fall for such delusion. The truth of the matter was simple; A.J. would always be far too much like his father and Miranda would always be worlds apart from her mother.


	5. Confessions of a Kane Woman

Kendall entered Miranda's office and closed the door behind her shut, "Okay," she announced her presence loudly, "Confession time." At her demand, Miranda appeared disconcerted and Kendall played pretence, "Rumour has it, my husband left this very office with a very beautiful brunette on his arm yesterday, while I was at lunch with your mom, and I have a very reliable source who informed me that you were conveniently unavailable in the very hours of his betrayal," she added. "Guilty," she teased, as she pointed at Miranda but her level of enjoyment quickly swan-dived the second she realised Miranda had barely cracked a smile at the inside joke. "Come on, the least you could do is humour your aunt." Disheartened by Miranda's silence, Kendall balanced herself on the desk, "Miranda, what's up?"

Her niece shook her head, her response dismissive, as she solemnly repeated the Kane mantra, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Kendall corrected her, as she folded her arms across her chest. "But you are a Kane woman, that's for sure." Even when Miranda was little, she rarely confided in her loved ones and Kendall started to wonder just how powerful Erica's genes were. Not just in Miranda, in each and every one of them. Her statement evidently unsettled Miranda and Kendall reached for her hand, in a show of support. "Miranda, whatever's on your mind, you know I'm always here for you," Kendall reminded her niece, "If not me, then Zach, your grandmother, your uncle Jack, Ryan, Greenlee and Opal. And, I know this may be an obvious one but I do think she should be mentioned; your mother. Miranda, she's been so worried about you and I can see for myself your mind's troubled." As Bianca had described, Miranda inched away from any further conversation by her continued silence. "Won't you confide in me?" Kendall expressed her disappointment.

Just as Miranda appeared to consider Kendall's request, the roar of Adam Chandler's voice broke the silence, "I don't care what company policy says," he protested, his voice a decibel louder with each syllable. "I demand to see her." The elderly man stormed into Miranda's office, followed by two assistants, who had failed in their attempt to prevent Adam's entrance. "You," Adam viciously launched himself in Miranda's direction, "You have destroyed my boy, for the last time."

Instantly at her niece's defence, clueless as to what had infuriated Adam, Kendall jumped in between them as Miranda flinched back from the verbal attack. "Adam, what the hell?"

"All you've done is stir up trouble in that boy's life and, time after time, he has defended you to me but no more," Adam ruled, dismissive of Kendall, as he yelled over her shoulder at Miranda. "A.J.'s been admitted the hospital, my boy almost killed himself." Since J.R. had been imprisoned for Marissa's murder, Adam had been appointed A.J.'s keeper, as Miranda liked to describe him, and how much A.J. had appeared to be like his father had broken Adam's heart.

Kendall blocked Adam's path to Miranda, "You don't need more than a few brain cells to work out A.J.'s as self-destructive as his father, Adam. Whatever's happened to your grandson is not Miranda's fault. In fact, Miranda has been the best friend A.J. has had."

Incredulous, Adam repeated, "Best friend?" The remorse on Miranda's face dealt Adam the upper-hand. "Well, I can see she hasn't told you. Guess that Kane family bond isn't quite as thick as you ladies like to make out, after all, huh?" Confusion flashed upon Kendall's face and Adam inched himself closer to Miranda, his voice lowered and full of intimidation. "Which only serves to prove my point, you are no Kane woman." Humiliated, Miranda bowed her head to avoid eye contact and Adam spat his words in a venomous tone, "You don't have a fraction of the tenacity your mother has –"

"Get him out of here," Kendall ordered, once security arrived on the scene.

Silence filled the office once more but, before Kendall could quiz Miranda, she scrambled for her jacket, "I should be at the hospital."

* * *

><p>"We have every reason to believe he'll make a fast recovery and he should be out of here in just a few days." The nurse assured Kendall and Miranda, as Miranda stared in at an unconscious A.J., who had suffered minor injuries after a car accident, which had undoubtedly been a result of his blood alcohol level.<p>

Once Kendall thanked the nurse, she placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder, "We should probably make ourselves scarce before Adam comes back." Very reluctantly, Miranda consented to Kendall's idea and retreated to the exit of the hospital. "I still can't believe the way he acted," Kendall mentioned, uncertain how to approach the issue at hand. "I know he can be an unkind man but he's always adored you," she added, undoubtedly because Adam had once considered her as J.R.'s child.

Miranda barely muttered her response, "He was just worried."

"That doesn't matter," Kendall shook her head, "He should never have spoken to you like that." Her instinct informed her that there was much more to the story than Miranda would admit. "Look, your mother may be fooled by excuses about work, or friends, or whatever other lie you've fed her but I'm not so easily put-off. Either you explain to me what's happened, or I'll go to the source; I'll ask Adam and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to explain himself," Kendall warned her niece, reluctant to threaten Miranda with such an ultimatum. "Did you and A.J. have some kind of disagreement?"

"You could say that," Miranda nodded her head, in evasion of the question.

"About what exactly?" Her aunt pressed the matter further, determined to reach the heart of it before Miranda could squirm her way from the confrontation.

Both physically and emotionally cornered, Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat, "A.J. and I…" she faltered, but her reluctance to speak the words spoke volumes.

"You were involved?" Kendall confirmed, to which Miranda bit her bottom lip. "But you're not anymore?" Miranda's silence confirmed Kendall's suspicions, "Well, I'm sure A.J. must be very upset, I'm sure you both must be," she empathised with her niece's recent troubles; it was the first heartache Miranda had suffered, by a man in her life, at least, and Kendall could relate. "And I'm sure Adam feels helpless to see A.J. so affected but Adam, of all people, should know from personal experience that A.J. will recover –"

Miranda closed her eyes and shook her head, "Kendall, A.J. and I were never really like that, we were never official, it was just one time."

As Kendall processed the information, she did her best not to appear judgemental in her response, "Okay."

"The reason Adam is so upset is because... I'm not adding to his Chandler collection," Miranda confessed, her voice a mere mumble. "I had an abortion."


	6. Mothers

"How dare you?" Bianca stormed at lightning speed into her mother's penthouse suite.

"Well, hello to you too, Bianca. I'm very well," Erica dramatically replied, baffled by Bianca's irritation. "Thank you for your concern, how are you?"

Her temper nearly boiled over at her mother's attempt to appear baffled at her sudden attack. "This isn't funny, mother, you promised you wouldn't interfere." Not far behind Bianca, Kendall raced into suite, ready to deal with the inevitable fallout between her mother and sister once they came to blows.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Erica appeared wide-eyed and innocent, not unaccustomed to the blame her children often burdened upon her shoulders for circumstances that were more than often completely out of her control, not that such a fact would deter their vicious accusations. "What exactly am I supposed to have done now?" She noted Kendall's paler complexion and looked over Bianca's shoulder for a more rational line of conversation, "Kendall?"

Emotional, Bianca spat the nature of her confrontation, "I know about Miranda's abortion." Instantly, Erica's face became stricken with fear and shock. "She told Kendall. How dare you keep the truth from me?" When Kendall had informed her of Miranda's confession, it had shattered Bianca's heart to discover Miranda hadn't been able to seek solace in her arms but the knife in the back came when Kendall also explained how Erica had been the one and only person to know of Miranda's painful experience.

"Bianca –" her mother stammered.

"How could you, Erica?" Kendall's brow furrowed, as her mother's lack of explanation confirmed Miranda's accusation.

Threatened, Erica narrowed her eyes, as she noted how Kendall always reverted to the use of her birth-name, rather than 'mom', when another battle neared. "Am I allowed to explain myself?" She scowled defensively at Kendall and Bianca, who remained silent. "When Miranda confided in me about her –" Erica waved her hands, as her mind searched for an appropriate term, "Her condition, I knew you would want to know but Miranda was adamant that she wouldn't keep the baby, or that you find out the decision she had made." In full concentration, to match Erica's version of events to Miranda's, Bianca sat down on the sofa and Kendall closed the door behind her. "I made every possible attempt to convince her otherwise but I didn't want to alienate her completely," Erica rationalised, able to recall personally how heightened the emotions could become in such a delicate condition. "Reluctantly, I convinced her to tell me who the father was and whether he knew about the baby. Of course, once I realised that A.J. was the father and Miranda explained how A.J. wanted the child, I knew Adam must have played a part in A.J.'s decision, which is when Miranda told me how much pressure Adam had placed on her to keep the baby."

Kendall rolled her eyes, as she muttered, "Another Chandler Adam can screw around with for his own sick amusement. I can't believe he actually offered Miranda money to keep the baby, and then tried to persuade her to let him and A.J. have complete parental rights to the baby, like they have ownership of the kid or something."

In neither accordance or discord with Kendall's statement, Erica pursed her lips and continued with her recollection, "Well, once I made Adam perfectly aware that neither him or A.J. would force Miranda into any kind of decision she didn't feel comfortable with, I asked Miranda to confide in you but she refused still and said she wished to have the abortion." In an awkward fashion, Erica tilted her head, "So many people had already refused to respect her wishes, Bianca, I didn't want to do the same. All I could do was hope Miranda would eventually confide in you and be there for her myself." One hand delicately planted upon her heart, Erica's eyes met Bianca's, "Please, believe me, Bianca, my intention was never to shut you out of such an important decision."

After the heartache her mother had suffered from her own secretive behaviour while Miranda was still an unknown bump, Bianca couldn't deny that much. She rubbed her forehead and exhaled heavily, "I know you wouldn't, mom." Bianca shook her head, "I just… I don't know what to do now, how do I face her?" Somewhat confused by Bianca's disappointment in herself, Erica frowned, "What kind of a mother am I?" Bianca sniffed away the threat of tears as she explained herself, "I mean, Miranda had to make possibly the hardest decision of her life and she didn't feel that she could confide in me or just come to me –"

"No, don't you blame yourself, honey," Erica quickly insisted, as she brushed Bianca's hair from her face and wiped her tears from each cheek.

"Her head must have been all over the place, Bianca," Kendall rushed to assist her mother in an attempt to calm Bianca's self-doubt. "Sometimes, kids just need a different perspective, you know? I mean, just the other month, Ian and Zach were always at each other's throats and, one day, Ian sat down with Ryan and he just had a whole other outlook on the situation. Did Zach like that Ryan had been the one Ian confided in?" Kendall scoffed, as she still endured Zach's complaints about Ryan's interference. "He hated every second of it, especially when he had to thank Ryan for his intervention because, without that intervention, they would still be at each other's throats today," she frankly pointed out and Bianca nodded, reluctantly. "Let's just be thankful that Miranda confided in someone in the family," she concluded.

Bianca nodded, embarrassed by her earlier entrance, "Mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did."

Dismissive, Erica waved off any upset caused in the heat of the moment and smiled. "What's important now is that you talk to Miranda and help her because I really think she feels haunted by the decision she made and, honestly, only a mother can really cure that kind of self-doubt."


	7. Just Like My Father

Two little words – "I know" – and Miranda's world collapsed. It was the very moment she would have killed to avoid. Even the most realistic person would have hoped for the secret to remain buried forever; Miranda, a firm optimist as her mother had raised her to be, had hoped and prayed as if her life depended on such belief.

"What do you know, mom?" Miranda forced the words, her stomach in the ache of a knot.

Bianca's heart shattered as she stood in her mother's shoes, an outsider to her child's pain. If she didn't understand the severity of the pain she had caused Erica, when she had kept Miranda's existence from her, she certainly did in this moment. She ached to hold Miranda in her arms but her eyes were that of a wild animal and one wrong move could startle her into isolation. "I know about the abortion," Bianca confirmed, "Baby, I'm so sorry –" The threat of her widened arms prompted Miranda to scatter in the other direction. "I know what that decision must have cost you… how hard it must have been for you and I," Bianca paused, overwhelmed by her emotions. "I just want you to know how sorry I am that I wasn't there to help you. How sorry I am that you didn't feel you could come to me and you faced all of that alone." While she knew better than to assume Miranda's avoidance of her was personal, Bianca couldn't help but blame herself.

"I'm not a child anymore, mom. I wasn't a child when I had the abortion." Evidently detached from her emotions, in denial, Miranda cleared her throat and shook her head the way Bianca recalled her mother would whenever she became overwhelmed. "But I had to make an adult decision. I knew that I wasn't prepared to become a mother and I took the necessary steps to ensure that I wouldn't become one before I was ready." She scoffed, in attempt to relieve the tension in the atmosphere, "If only A.J. and I had done that in the first place, I wouldn't have had to make that decision in the first place."

Unfazed by Miranda's dismissive attitude, Bianca nodded. "That's true. After all the conversations we've shared about the practices of safe sex, you should have known better but I think you've more than learnt that lesson." She sat herself onto the sofa and patted the space beside her, which Miranda reluctantly filled. "I don't intend to lecture you on that anyway, as you said, you are an adult. But this conversation far from over," Bianca warned, wary of Miranda's evident desperation to run and hide.

Miranda inwardly cried, yet her expression remained calm. "Mom, I would really rather not discuss this anymore."

"But I think you need to, I think we need to… I need to," her mother admitted. "I need to know why you didn't feel you could confide in me." Her eyes scorched Miranda in the hunt for information, "And I need a better answer than 'you didn't want to worry me' because I am not that naïve. Why, Miranda?"

Uncomfortable under her mother's surveillance, Miranda shifted. "It wasn't just you I intended to keep the truth from, I didn't want anyone to know about the abortion." Perhaps it was the relentless media attention her family received but Miranda withdrew from any public display. Her friends were kept at a minimum, to those she knew she could trust and, as a result, her secrets remained hers and hers alone. "I never considered what was inside me a baby," Miranda admitted, almost shamefully. "It was just an unplanned mixture of mine and A.J.'s DNA. Not a baby, not the future… just this alien thing that was never supposed to be." She exhaled, "Grams only found out because she found the test at her house. It was the safest place I could think of, where no one would walk in on me or find the evidence, except she did. Somehow, I convinced her not to tell you until I was ready. The second she knew, she wanted to confide in you but I made her promise otherwise and she kept her word, reluctantly."

"How did A.J. find out?" Bianca inquired.

"Grams booked the abortion for me and handled the appointment personally," Miranda replied. "Once she knew I was certain of my decision, she wanted me to have the abortion before anyone found out and tried to influence my decision." Remorsefully, Miranda lowered her head, "But A.J. has been my best friend since we were kids and I knew I couldn't lie to him every day, for the rest of our lives and that meant I needed to tell him the truth."

"That must have been a difficult conversation," Bianca remarked, in admiration of Miranda's show of responsibility to all involved.

"I explained to him that I felt we were both equally unprepared for parenthood. He didn't seem to fully comprehend my reasons but he didn't try to convince me otherwise. He just sat and listened to the decision I had made." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Adam found out and, as you would expect, he did not approve of my decision to have an abortion and, as you would expect, he resorted to bribery and blackmail and threats when I refused to keep the baby and allow him to raise the child instead." In disbelief, despite how accustomed she had become to Adam's less than wonderful ways, Bianca shook her head. "I refused. Grams backed me up and I had the abortion at the clinic. It was a clean break. I walked out of that clinic and, for the first time, I felt free and back to my old self." Freedom had been a central aspect to Miranda's character; like Erica, they were birds of a feather, in that aspect. "The news didn't settle well with Adam and he made a comment that has stuck with me ever since."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"He said I was a disappointment to the Kane name." Somewhat embarrassed, Miranda bit her bottom lip as she paused. "He said that I was not half the woman you were. He said you should have aborted me, when you had the chance. He called me a coward… **just like my father**."


	8. The Anonymity of a Father

Every fibre of Bianca's body set on fire with fury as she deliberated what Adam had said to Miranda.

"What did he mean?" Miranda pursued the answer she had been in search of since her most volatile confrontation with Adam. So many questions arose in her mind, so many inconsistencies started to protrude between the story her family had fed her of her own conception and a sinister truth Adam hinted toward. The flicker in her mother's expression only elevated Miranda's suspicions. "What did Adam mean, mom?" She repeated the phrase Adam had bitterly roared and scowled, "Just like my father; what does that mean?" The silence her mother insisted upon only drove Miranda's confusion and desperation for inclusion into the inevitable revelation she anticipated to be just around the bend. "Mom?"

Unnerved, Bianca jumped from the sofa and started to pace the floor relentlessly, "I don't know, Miranda, I don't know," she breathlessly swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to rehydrate her dry-as-the-desert mouth, as she cracked under the pressure.

Her mother became transparent and, in disbelief, Miranda narrowed her eyes. "No, you know exactly what Adam meant." Honesty and loyalty, they were of the utmost importance, her mother had often drilled into her, and, in her mother's response, Miranda witnessed neither characteristic. "All my life, you have led me to believe that I was conceived via an anonymous donor and you didn't know my father but, just from the look in your eyes, I know that's not true."

"What?" The loss of control knocked Bianca off balance, "Of course, it's true." Suddenly, the sophisticated woman crumbled back into the alarmed victim Michael Cambias had tortured for a sense of self-satisfaction. "I am your mother, Miranda. I would never lie to you about your identity," she attempted to assure her eldest child. "Lena and I made a conscious decision to become a family, you were a central part of our relationship. You were loved and wanted, from the very moment of your existence." Thanks to falsified documents, provided by Zach's contacts, and Lena's consent, Bianca created the perfect alibi.

"If I was so loved and wanted, why did she skip out of town the minute you two split?" Miranda viciously demanded.

Her mother appeared less distressed and more restless, "Miranda, we have been over this. When Lena and I decided to separate, she moved back home to Poland and she knew the only option was for you to remain here in Pine Valley, with me. She loved you very much." Calm descended upon the conversation once more and Bianca shone Miranda a maternal smile, "But she always knew your place was here with me."

The story was one Miranda had been fed by her family since she had been 5, painfully aware of her father's absence. Except, the story felt just as it sounded. Fictional and made-up for naïve little children, from which Miranda had matured. "It doesn't make any sense." The backlash increased as Miranda added up the dates in her mind, "You were 20 years old when I was born, only 19 when I was conceived. Why, why would a 19 year old in only her second committed relationship want a baby? Huh, mom?" She started to raise her voice in a confrontational manner, "Why, mom?" Her mother's inability to reply said more than a response ever could and Miranda scoffed, in ironic amusement at her mother's silence. "Don't worry, mom, I know exactly why already. Guess my dear lesbian mother just isn't as lesbian as we were led to believe."

Rather than refute Miranda's belief, which would only prompt her to demand the truth, Bianca nodded, "Okay, yeah. I admit, I had sex with a man."

Miranda exhaled with relief, "Finally."

"I had unprotected sex with a man and I didn't even know his name. Neither did Adam Chandler, neither did anyone in this town." Bianca candidly confessed, her tone simply matter-of-fact as she broke the admission. "And neither will you, Miranda."

Stunned into speechlessness by her mother's admission, Miranda composed herself. "Why would you lie?"

"Because…" Bianca trailed off, exasperated by the confrontation. "Because I was deeply ashamed." She scrambled for a deeper explanation, in the hopes that Miranda would buy the latest work of fiction she improvised. "My sexuality caused was the cause of so much pain for everyone involved, especially my mother, and I felt as if the hell we had all suffered had been unnecessary." Bianca shook her head, "The media attention from my sexuality had only just started to die down and I knew that news of your conception would only fuel the flames and allow the reporters another stab at humiliation." The more detailed Bianca's version became, the more Miranda allowed herself to be drawn in and Bianca bowed her head, "Besides, I didn't know your father and I had no means by which to contact him, and I witnessed, first hand, the traumatic effect a deadbeat dad can have." Miranda's features flickered with confusion, as she recalled the blissful stories her mother had reeled off about her childhood in Seattle. "My father was an incredible man. What Frenchy says, in Grease, about how a daddy is the only man a girl can depend on were words I lived by." In retrospect, Bianca smiled to herself but Miranda quickly watched the smile fade from her lips as she continued. "Not everyone can be so lucky. Grams wasn't," Bianca sadly referenced Erica, who had suffered her father's abandonment of her for an entire lifetime. "Her father walked out on her and her mother when she was 9 years old. After that betrayal, she rarely trusted anyone. If her own father could walk out on her, what would stop anyone else?" Bianca exhaled heavily, "I only wanted to shield you, Miranda, from the kind of pain my mother suffered. To make you believe your father was no more than a sperm donor from a clinic made life a lot less complicated."

Taken aback, Miranda double-checked her mother's story, "You never knew his name?"

Bianca shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"What about Adam? He said –" Miranda started to doubt the revelation her mother had made. "What he said, he said as if he knew him personally."

"Adam has always been about family, first and foremost." Her mother pointed out the obvious, "His own discrepancies as a father have made him pretty intolerant of any man who doesn't own his responsibility to his children. To Adam, the most cowardly act is to walk away from your own flesh and blood." As Miranda comprehended the new reality of her existence, Bianca wrapped her arms around her shoulders for an embrace. "I didn't lie to hurt you, Miranda. I lied to protect you. You do understand?"

Her mother's soulful brown eyes stared into her own and Miranda nodded, not as convinced as she appeared to be by the response, "I understand."


	9. Mirage

"What you did was inconceivable," Erica furiously berated one of her many former husbands. "Do you know how close Miranda came to the truth? I would think you, of all people, would understand the importance that this matter remain private from Miranda."

"Guess this means mom's little courtship with Adam is over and done with, for the next couple of years anyway," Kendall remarked, as she and Bianca listened.

Still in shock, Bianca shook her head, as she reflected upon the words Adam had callously thrown in Miranda's face. "I just can't believe Adam. I mean, I know the kind of reputation Adam's had in Pine Valley, he's fiercely protective of his family but he's always been extremely kind to me and he's always held Miranda dear to his heart. She was practically a Chandler for the first few months of her life!"

Eventually, Erica concluded the phone call, "The nerve of that man, sometimes he really surpasses himself, you know?" Riled by Adam's unprovoked attack, Erica found herself in battle mode. "How dare he? I mean, really, how dare he try to intimidate Miranda that way?"

In an attempt to calm Erica down, Kendall rubbed her shoulders softly, "We're all upset, mom."

"Upset doesn't even come close," her mother snapped, dismissive of Kendall's attempt to soothe her irritation. "Now, Bianca, are you sure Miranda believed you?"

Bianca helplessly rubbed her forehead, "As sure as I can be, yeah. It's difficult to tell how she reacted, I think she was fairly stunned." Even as a small child, Bianca had been able to intuitively read her mother like an open book. Secrets Erica protected from others' view were painfully obvious. Her affair with Jackson, her addiction to painkillers were only two examples. What worried Bianca was that Miranda had inherited that very intuition. "I think she believed me."

Her mother appeared fairly relieved, "We can only hope."

Kendall frowned, "Now, what?"

"We prepare ourselves for her questions. She's a Kane woman and she'll have questions, for all of us, and she will make every attempt to catch Bianca out on the smallest little detail, which means we need to back up her story on every account."

* * *

><p>The beat of a Fleetwood Mac classic filled Jack's home and Miranda knocked effectively to compensate for the volume. "Well, hey there, pretty lady." He paused the track as Miranda entered the unlocked entrance to his home, "What a pleasant surprise."<p>

"I hope this isn't an intrusion?" Miranda scanned his home for another presence.

"You could never be an intrusion," Jack warmly assured, as he kissed her cheek. Such a reminder of both Erica and Bianca, Jack adored Miranda unconditionally. Since his relationship with Erica had naturally reduced itself to a deep friendship, their romantic relationship once more deadened, Jack had removed himself from the Kane equation to a certain extent, in an attempt to avoid inevitable run-ins with Erica. However, the price paid was little opportunity to visit with Bianca and Kendall's children. "How have you been?" He physically invited Miranda into the furnished kitchen and reached for two coffee cups, "Coffee?"

She nodded her head, in acceptance of the drink. "I'm… a little confused." She admitted, "Guess, I just needed someone to listen to me and you were the only person I knew would actually listen and not try to influence the way I think." Thankfully, Jack had learned to leave his mind-tricks in the courtroom since his retirement.

Flattered by her review, Jack opened his arms, "Fire away!"

"I know, uncle Jack," Miranda simply explained, "I finally know what everyone else has known, what you have all kept from me since I was little." His mind started to consider the various options – the most horrific eluded him. "I know what happened between my mother and my father –"

The coffee pot nearly slipped from Jack's hand and he clenched his entire body to prevent any sudden show of emotions. "What exactly do you know, Miranda?"

"She says she didn't know him, not even his name." Miranda recalled, "But I just can't stop the idea in my mind that maybe, just maybe," she frowned, ever-hopeful of the belief she had developed in her mind. "I mean, it would make so much sense. Why else would she choose him?"

Unable to follow Miranda's line, Jack frowned, "Okay, you need to slow down." He pleaded with his niece, "Choose who?"

As she debated the theory to herself, Miranda quickly answered his question, nonchalantly, "Uncle Zach." Somehow, the dots connected perfectly. "Mom said she slept with someone she didn't know, just someone she met a few hours earlier, probably in some sleazy bar but, I know as well as you do, that my mother could put Mother Theresa herself to shame. If she was uncertain about her sexuality, she wouldn't just sleep with anyone. She would sleep with someone she trusted and, correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't Zach move to Pine Valley shortly after I was born?" Clearly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, which started to feel more like a test of his reaction to her statements, Jack nodded his head, as if he had a basic recollection. "He's also the sperm donor that mom and Reese chose for Gabrielle. Wouldn't it make perfect sense for mom to choose the father of her first child to father her second, even if it wasn't by the traditional method?"

"Whoa, I'm sorry, what?" Jack raised his eyebrow, unable to remain silent.

Miranda innocently pouted, "What?"

He scrambled to piece the puzzle, his words scattered in his mind, "Are you –" Jack inhaled heavily, "Do you mean to ask –" He paused, finally able to put his question forward for Miranda's response. "Am I correct to think that you are under the impression that Zach, Kendall's husband, is your father?"

Confirmation came as Miranda nodded, "It's the only explanation I can think of. Why else would mom make such an effort to keep the truth from me?"

Jack's heart ached somewhat, "Miranda, I –"

"Zach's my father, uncle Jack," she insisted. "I just can't believe I didn't see it before now."


	10. Promises, Promises

"Zach?" Kendall raised her eyebrow, "Miranda thinks Zach is her father?"

Every adult member present at the family conference Jack had called appeared to be stunned. "In a nutshell, yeah."

In an awkward fashion, Zach shifted his balance from each foot and shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. "Well, I mean, now that she knows I'm Gabby's father, it would make perfect sense for her to come to that conclusion." Incredulous, Erica and Kendall each snapped their heads in his direction and made their disapproval at his statement known. Uncharacteristically unnerved by the threat of both his wife and mother-in-law, Zach fell quiet. "I just mean –"

Erica quickly interjected, "We know exactly what you mean, thank you, Zach."

His approach far more serious, Jack folded his arms across his chest. "Actually, that was pretty much what Miranda said. She knows that Zach moved to Pine Valley shortly after she was born and she thinks that maybe you two knew each other a few months beforehand, nine months to be precise."

"That's absurd. It doesn't make any sense," Bianca dismissed the concept.

With his hands in his pockets, Zach stepped forward to attract Bianca's attention, "Maybe I should talk to her?"

Kendall immediately shook her head, "What? Why?" She frowned at her husband, "You're the last person Miranda would want to see."

In a rare show of support to her son-in-law, Erica opposed Kendall, "Quite on the contrary, I think Zach is exactly the person Miranda would want to see. I mean, as far as Miranda is concerned, Zach is her father. She knows Zach, she trusts him. Unfortunately," Erica reached for Bianca's hand and softly squeezed. "Other than Jack, I think he's just about the only one she does trust at this very moment."

"Where is she?" He followed Jack's nod of the head upstairs, kissed Kendall's cheek tenderly and mentally prepared himself for Miranda's unleashed emotions as he wandered the spare room Miranda occupied. With a subtle knock, Zach entered the room to find Miranda sat at the end of the double bed, her phone in her hand as she sent another unanswered text to A.J.'s phone, most likely under Adam's watch. "It's been a crazy 24 hours, huh?" Zach reported, as he noted A.J.'s name quickly disappear from the screen as Miranda tucked her phone away.

"How did I know uncle Jack would rally the troops?" Miranda rolled her eyes, as she wandered to the window. "I saw all the cars pull up in the drive. Guess you're the unlucky one who draw the short straw?" She snorted, "I suppose you're the more attractive option. I don't really feel like being dealt another round of lies by my mother." Not unaccustomed to 'mommy' issues within the Kane family dynamic, Zach remained silent as Miranda vented. "Well, did she send you up here to deal with me? Is this confession hour? I'm sure uncle Jack must have told you how much I know by now and the fact that you're here only confirms you're exactly who I think you are."

"I'm in love with Kendall, have been since we met." Zach proudly announced, "We met in the summer of 2004, just a couple months after you were born and I met your mother shortly afterward." He stood directly in front of Miranda, her back to the window, "I'm not your father, Miranda."

Tears pained her eyes as they threatened to stream upon her cheek but Miranda defiantly folded her arms across her chest, "But you know who is, don't you?"

Zach remained stoic, his shoulders widened, "No." The shadow his brother had cast upon the family shamed Zach into silence.

In the half-open doorway, Kendall cleared her throat and motioned her head for Zach to depart. "You won't believe me when I say this but I know how you feel, Miranda." Her niece appeared sceptical and Zach supportively patted Kendall's shoulder as he left. "Listen, I know you're aware that my relationship with your grandmother is somewhat more complex than the one she and your mom share but you don't know why, do you?" Miranda softly shook her head in denial, "Erica and I have been on opposite sides 9 times out of ten because she didn't raise me herself." This information didn't provoke any specific reaction from Miranda and Kendall assumed Bianca must have informed Miranda of Kendall's adoption. "I'm sure your mom probably explained to you the circumstances, how I was adopted?" The day Miranda had innocently questioned why Kendall addressed her mother by her name, Bianca had circled around the issue. "Anyway, once I became acquainted with Erica, I wanted to know my father just as much. The extremes I went to caused such a rift in our relationship, we're better now but we still have our moments, as I'm sure you've noticed," Kendall noted, in mild amusement. "Eventually, I found him and I was ecstatic, but I quickly realised he wasn't the father I had hoped and dreamed of."

"Why?" Miranda asked, "Why did grams refuse to help you find him?"

"Because she knew what I refused to believe," Kendall remorsefully remarked, "I would have been better off had I not known of Richard Fields." As Miranda contemplated this parallel dilemma, Kendall nodded her head, in admission, "She had her reasons."

"And so does my mom?" Miranda narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the direction Kendall had led the conversation.

Kendall softly exhaled, "Your mom loves you, you know that. She always has," her aunt reminded, her expression empathetic of Miranda's inward turmoil. "Before Adam Chandler opened his mouth, the identity of your father was completely absent from the equation, and we all know why Adam said what he said; he's furious and heartbroken over the abortion. He used the first weapon at his disposal, he knew mention of your father would provoke this kind of reaction from you and he wanted to inflict this kind of pain on you as payback. Think, Miranda, the identity of your father has never been of any importance to you before."

Miranda nodded her head, in admission of Kendall's point. "Because, until today, I didn't believe, for a second, that my mother would lie to me about him." She visually pleaded with her aunt, "Kendall, if you meant what you said, if you really know how I feel about my father, then you'll help me find him. Please, Kendall?"

In that moment, Kendall felt as if she had been transported back in time, face-to-face with herself as she embarked upon a desperate search for her father. She knew, from personal experience, that the only way Miranda would relent is the pain of direct rejection from the man himself. "Okay," Kendall relented, a slow nod of her head in blatant reluctance. "I'll help you to find your father but, on one condition; we keep this private. No one else finds out, do you understand me?" Miranda nodded instantly in absolute confidence, "Nobody, Miranda, not another soul finds out, not even A.J.."

"What about Zach?" Miranda checked.

"Especially not Zach," Kendall warned, inwardly terrified of the consequences if her family discovered the promise to Miranda.


End file.
